We propose to determine the primary and tertially structure of bacteriophage T4 DNA-Unwinding Protein. Our effect will be on: 1) completing the primary sequence of COOH - terminal 5400 - dalton peptide: and, 2) preparation of oligonucleotide protein complex crystals.